Reckless fun
by Ahubbard676
Summary: Sequel to Everyone Deserves a friend, Tsukune has blood of two vampires, hes attending a school for monsters, and his reason is all because of love for a certain girl!
1. first day

Reckless fun ch 1

A/N: to be honest i couldn't think of a name for a sequel so i made you guys vote, haha thats right make you guys feel important:) readers: your such a nice guy! Me: oh, well i just love you guys that much!... anyway if you haven't read it yet check out my previous story Everyone deserves a friend, hope you guys like it!

Life was perfect for our young friend Tsukune Aono, his green jacket fit him snugly as he read from a pamphlet that his father had given him. It would be his first day as a high schooler and more importantly his first day at a school full of monsters! He had barely managed to make it to the bus in time to go to school, the normal looking, everyday school bus.

The driver however, his eyes were constantly hidden by the shadow that his bus driver hat casts. Tsukune was feeling a little uneasy about going to a school for monsters, but he did have one thing that made everything better! "Tsukune.. umm, do you think i could maybe.. possibly... kinda have a drink of your blood?", her name is Moka, and she is Tsukune's best friend.

Ever since eighth grade, they had met and hit it off and now Tsukune had a bit of both Mokas blood running through his veins, and also her sister's. Tsukune gave Moka a gentle smile, "did you forget your breakfast again?" He knew she skipped breakfast in the morning just to get his blood, but it was kind of routine. He would let her drink some of his blood and he would be able to smell her hair, ahh the bubblegum pink hair which smells like fresh bath water.

Over the summer Moka and Tsukune had been able to see each other everyday. The best thing about what happened was that even inner Moka would be released and spent some time with Tsukune. Although she would never admit she enjoyed it. "Alright kids, we're here", The erie sound of the strange bus drivers words hit Tsukune like a ton of bricks instantly putting pressure on him.

Tsukune had waited for a second as Moka stood up from the seat next to him, she too was wearing the same type of school uniform which Tsukune was wearing. Tsukune hesitated, his life could end at this school, would he be able to turn back after this or all of his thoughts were thrown to the curb.

Moka had wrapped her hand around Tsukune's tightly, she wouldn't ever let him feel like he couldn't do anything. Tsukune smiled at Moka and walked off the bus with her staring at the scenery, "ha, looks like your going to do just fine here kid" the bus driver's words faded as his bus did. 'Before you go any farther, do what we talked about', inner Moka's words beat in Moka's head like a drum. Tsukune very much still smelled like a human, his blood was a mix of various different blood sources but still the human smell was overpowering.

"Tsukune, umm i need to do something and for that i need you to close your eyes!" Moka's cheeks were blushing bright red because what she had to do.

'is she really going to... kiss me?' Tsukune's thought were leading to even more thoughts which just made him feel like a pervert. His eyes closed and a few seconds went by, he could feel Moka's hand on his but that was all.

In a moment Tsukune felt a strange tingle in the back of his mind, he didn't know what it was but it felt strong enough for Tsukune to open his eyes. Wide open, Tsukune was face to face with inner Moka, looking down at his hand he saw Moka's rosary.

She must had made him remove it without him knowing, "Tsukune, your scent is to human-like so to avoid you being caught and killed, we came up with a plan." Inner moka crossed her arms and looked away from Tsukune, "you will kiss me every morning at least once, it will give everyone my scent and yours will mask your scent for the day" inner Moka had a slight blush on her face but tried not to show it.

Tsukune slowly moved closer to Moka, he could almost taste her lips. The sweet smell of her made his mind go crazy, but he moved away from her when he looked into her eyes. Her beautiful crimson red eyes which told him, "im not going to kiss you if its forced" Tsukune said. "Listen, its nothing, just a kiss and without it you will definitely be found out as a human" inner Moka's words resonated within Tsukune but still stood his ground.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune had not kissed Moka, unless she wanted to he wouldn't kiss her or do anything else to her... man was he stupid. It was just him and outer Moka now and they were making there way through the forest to get to the school, "so, what kind of monsters do they have at this school?" Tsukune asked beginning to feel the stress again. "Umm, i guess all kinds trolls, witches, and i guess any other kind you can think of!" Moka's words put a depressed look on Tsukune's face 'im going to die!'.

As they reached the exit of the dark woods, the entrance to the school was revealed. Normal looking kids were smiling and laughing as they walked into the giant castle like school. 'Every person her is a monster?' Tsukune was worried, if all of these people were monsters, how could you tell? Everyone of them, all look completely normal, if one of them walked past him he wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Come on Tsukune!" Moka said pulling Tsukune by his wrist. Her pink hair flowed behind her as she ran and everyone; guys and girl were staring at her. "Wow, shes so hot!" A voice cried out, "i wish i looked like her" a girls voice followed after. All if the attention was bad news for Tsukune however, a couple important people had taken notice to who was with Moka.

"Why is that guy with her, he doesn't look so special!" Men cried out as they passed people. 'I have a bad feeling about this, maybe i should have just stayed at a regular school where everyone hates me but cant kill me!'

XXXXXXX

Tsukune and Moka had gotten to their homeroom class and taken their seats, "hello class, my name is Ms. Nekonome and ill be your homeroom teacher for this semester!" This girl was wearing an Orange shirt with a white button up shirt which didn't look to fit her, she also wore a skirt which was dark brown and went down to her knees, but just barely.

The most interesting thing about the teacher was her ears, and her tail... as the teacher talked about rules Tsukune drifted away from her, he was going to ask Moka to be his girlfriend today. He also knew it wouldn't be easy asking out Moka, for the whole inner Moka thing. "I don't get it why don't we just eat them?" Thats sentence made Tsukune snap out of his thoughts quickly.

Sitting next to Tsukune was the guy who said those words, "oh.. you must be Saizou Komiya, well thankfully no humans can get in yokai academy so we don't have to worry about it!" The teacher put a little strain on Tsukune but not as much as the kid sitting next to him licking his lips. Moka had a worried expression on her face, what had she put Tsukune through just because she doesn't want him to leave her?

XXXXXXX

The day had dragged on for Tsukune, he was completely paranoid of every that was around him. He didn't know what they would do or what they were so he stuck close to Moka. They had made it to a bench and sat down, "so Tsukune, what do you think?" Moka asked. Tsukune's face looked pail as if he had just scene a ghost, "oh, it's fine.. do you like it?" Moka could tell Tsukune was afraid for his leif and felt bad for him to even be here.

"Hey Tsuku- before Moka could finish her words, Tsukune was grabbed by his throat and pushed against a wall. "Hey there babe, why are you hanging out with this loser?" It was the kid from the class again, Saizou his grip on Tsukune was strong but it wasn't as strong as Moka's would be. "No thanks i prefer to hang out with nice people, now let Tsukune go!" Moka yelled, the kid pulled Tsukune away from the wall just to slam him against it again.

Tsukune's back had made an indentation on the wall, Tsukune fell to the ground in pain but he was okay. Moka rushed to his side but her shirt collar was grabbed by the kid. Tsukune's blood began to boil, someone as filthy as this guy touching Moka! "Let her go!" Tsukune said as he stood up, he was in pain, but he had been in more enough to kill him so this was nothing!

"Huh, guess your stronger then i thought.. let's continue this later?" Saizou said as he released Moka, as the kid walked away Tsukune fell to his knees. "Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she knelt by his side, "that was a close one." Tsukune said with a smile on his face.

XXXXXXX

"The bus only comes once a month?!" Tsukune yelled, Moka and Tsukune were walking to the dorm rooms. It had been a long first day at yokai academy and they were exhausted, Moka was so worried about Tsukune. He was strong for a human but still, hes only a human, "hey Moka, i wanted to ask you something" Tsukune said with blush coming to his cheeks.

"I was wondering if you would.. want to- Tsukune stopped, the same feeling he had felt before when inner Moka hsd changed had came again. The feeling hit Tsukune like a slap on the face, he felt as if someone was watching them. "Tsukune?" Moka asked as she stopped walking to watch him, "Moka look out!" Tsukune yelled as he jumped and grabbed onto Moka, a fist had came out of the forest and hit Tsukune in the back making him fly into a tree but protecting Moka.

When he hit the tree, he fell to the ground and let Moka go. Moka looked up at Tsukune who was no unconscious and held his face with her hand, "Tsukune! Wake up!" Moka yelled as she began to get tears in her eyes, "well, i guess i was right all along then wasn't I?" The voice had came from Saizou, his body had transformed, his skin was now dark and leathery. His hands were large and looked like they were claws now, and his body was twice as latrge as it normally would be.

As he approached Moka, she could only barely protect herself with what little strength her sealed form had. "Haha, now your mine!" Saizou said as his long snake like tongue wrapped around Moka's leg and lifted her in the air. He moved his tongue and slammed Moka into a tree and let her fall to the ground. If nothing was done soon, he would surely kill the both of them.

"Come on show me your true form!" Saizou said as he raised his fist to hit Moka, as he slammed his fist down with all his might, Moka closed her eyes expecting a hit... which never came. The fist had been stopped, "what the hell?" Saizou said as he looked down at his fist. Tsukune was holding onto it with all his might, "Tsukune!" Moka said with joy in her voice.

Tsukune had no idea how it was working either but somehow with two hands he had caught a monsters punch. Tsukune pushed Saizou's fist back and stood in front of Moka, "there's no way im going to let you hurt Moka!" Tsukune said as he shielded Moka. Saizou grunted and let out a series of punches, one after another either hitting Tsukune of stoped by Tsukune.

"What.. the hell are you?" Saizou asked, Tsukune was bleeding and beat up, 'im.. in love.' Tsukune thought as he struggled to stay standing up. Tsukune felt the gentle touch of Moka hugging herself to his body, the only way to stop this guys was by letting inner Moka out. As Tsukune reached for Moka's rosary, Saizou rushed at Tsukune with his back turned.

Tsukune turned around and hit with all his might, Tsukune's fist hurt very badly but Saizou had been knocked back into a tree...

A/N: yes Saizou is the first bad guy, but whats this Tsukune had some strength? I decided i would make a special chapter for those who love everyone deserves a friend, i call it summer love and i am going to post a chapter every five chapters of this story.. so i hope you enjoyed this beginning of the sequel of everyone deserves a friend! 


	2. aftermath and a kiss?

Reckless fun ch 2

A/N: hey guys, glad your enjoying the new story. I'm so glad you guys like my other story as well because i loved writing it! Hope you guys enjoy it!

One of Tsukune hands was gently holding Moka's rosary, the other was a fist which had knocked Saizou into a tree. Tsukune's body was shaking from what had just happened, "Tsukune?" Moka was surprised that Tsukune had even that much strength even with her and Kokoa's blood it would take more blood to make him become a ghoul.

Saizou was still conscious but had the air knocked out of him. Tsukune's body wouldn't stop shaking, he could feel that all of his energy had been drained, as of he had been working out constantly until his body gave in on itself.

His eyes were closing and he could feel his legs giving in on him. His eyes closed and his body fell to the ground, in his hand was Moka's rosary.

XXXXXXX

How could he have guessed that one day, not too far away, he would be in a school full of monsters and in love with a vampire? Tsukune opened his eyes and looked around, he was laying on the floor of the forest in which he had passed out in. It was dark now, much darker then it was when he had left the school with Moka.

Looking around Tsukune could see trees that looked to be broken in half or knocked out of place. Tsukune smiled a light smile as he looked down at the person who had caused the mess, inner Moka had fallen asleep waiting for Tsukune to wake up. She was using his chest as a pillow and her hands were gently placed on his chest.

Her silver hair was thrown carefully to the side of her face and made her look beautiful. Tsukune began to blush, 'you know, with her being asleep like that she's kinda cute... ha you almost seem to forget shes terrifying' Tsukune thought. Something had caught his attention though, Moka's rosary was sitting in her hand.

She could have put it on, but instead she decided to wait for him to wake up. Tsukune slowly moved away from Moka and gently put her head on his folded up jacket. Tsukune put his hands behind his head and sighed, "it really is getting late maybe i should wake her up." Tsukune said as he looked up past the trees to see the moon.

Tsukune could feel pain in his hand so he moved it to where see what was wrong woth it. After hitting Saizou and knocking him into a tree, no wonder it would hurt. Tsukune's hand had no scar nor scratch on it, the pain was coming from the pressure that he had put on it. "I wonder what came over me?" Tsukune asked as he twisted and moved his hand.

Inner Moka was moving around as Tsukune talked out loud. Noises behind Tsukune had began to freak him out so he decided to take Moka back to his dorm room until she woke up or he found out what else to do. Tsukune bent over and picked Inner Moka up in his arms, he could come back for his jacket later.

XXXXXXX

It had been a bit of a pain in the butt to somehow sneek Moka into Tsukune's room without anyone noticing, but he had managed to do it somehow. Tsukune pushed open his door and practically fell in, he wasn't the strongest guy and he had carried Moka up so many stairs. Tsukune managed to keep his grasp on Moka and began to walk to his bed, the door room wasn't very large, a bed, and a kitchen which took up most of the room.

Tsukune gently laid Moka down on his bed, she was so pretty when she was asleep letting out little sighs as she moves to get comfortable. Tsukune had left his jacket where Inner Moka had fallen asleep on him so he was only wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie neatly placed around his neck. He pulled on it a little bit to loosen it up, "finally now I can rest.. " Tsukune said and sat down with his back facing his bed.

His life couldn't possibly get any weirder then it already was, Tsukune was kicked on accident when Inner Moka moved around. Tsukune put his hand on the back of his head and smiled, "even when shes asleep shes strong." Tsukune looked over his shoulder and blushed, he had never been that close to Inner Moka's face. She had moved so much that her face; even more then that her lips, were planted about 10 inches from his own.

Tsukune felt guilty about how he was feeling but he couldn't help but want to kiss her. Her lips giving off the sweet smell of bubblegum, Tsukune moved closer towards Inner Moka's lips. He could almost taste her lips on his, but he stopped. He felt stupid for stopping but, if she didn't want to he would never kiss her.

"So do you take all asleep girls back to your room or just me?" Inner Moka said, Tsukune jumped back away from his bed and Moka. "Wait, it's not what you think you were asleep on me an-" Tsukune stopped when he saw Inner Moka grab her rosary and heading for Tsukune's door. "You could have kissed me.. while i was asleep" Inner Moka said as she walked out of Tsukune's dorm room leaving Tsukune to regret his decision to not kiss Moka.

A/N: hey guys sorry about the short chapter, im going to start to dive into the plot next chapter just wanted to kinda ease you into it with a little nice chapter anyway hope you liked it! 


	3. Kurumu Kurono

Reckless fun ch 3

A/N: hey guys sorry for not updating as fast, im writing alot of stories for you guys and have to get them just right, introduction chapter of new character next chapter will be longer promise! Hope you guys like it!

The night had ended and it was now the second day of school at yokai academy. Tsukune was extremely exhausted from what had happened on his way home from school yesterday. Tsukune sighed as he dusted off his school jacket, he had gone to get it later that night after Moka had left and it had gotten a little dusty.

Tsukune was walking from his dorm room to school, he hadn't really found a great path that lead right to school so he didn't have any place to meet Moka except at the front of the school. Tsukune walked with his handbag in his right hand and it was placed behind his shoulder. His left hand casually was placed in his pocket, Tsukune looked up through the leafs and branches of the trees that surround him.

"Even though this place is different... it still reminds me of the first time i met Moka." Tsukune said aloud, he stopped walking and smiled at his fond memories. The morning breeze flowed past Tsukune and brought with it a weird feeling, the kind of feeling that Tsukune had felt before. He turned around and darted his eyes in every direction he could, nothing was there though.

"HELP!" A voice screamed out breaking Tsukune's focus, the scream was a girls and it was nearby. Tsukune dropped his handbag and darted off in the direction in which the scream had come from.

XXXXXXX

"Where is Tsukune?" The pink haird Moka was eagerly awaiting her best friend and breakfast, her finger had gotten a nervous twitch as she continuously tapped on her handbag. 'He's going to be late, you should go and find him' inner Moka saod through the rosary. Moka looked down at her rosary and nodded her head.

She began to run towards the boys dorm hoping that Tsukune had just not woken up and he was okay. Her feet were taking her as fast as her sealed body would let her, not knowing if Tsukune was okay or not made Moka feel nervous. What if he had gotten hurt? What if a monster had figured out he was human? Even worse what if Tsukune had meet another girl! Moka couldn't stand the thought of Tsukune being with another girl, but she didn't know why.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune had been running for some time now and had gotten very close to the sound of screaming. As the trees began to fade, Tsukune emerged in a clearing where there was a little pond, and two people by a metal bench. The bench was on the top of a little hill, maybe a foot tall. The two people were a man, not much of a man anymore he had became something else.

His body was large and muscular, his hands had become more like claws and his feet were curved like a mountain goats. His head was long and had distinguishable ram horns which circulated around his head. The other person, was the one who was causing the screaming. A girl, but not any girl, she had blue hair which was tied up in a bun with a type of ribbon tied in it. She was wearing a yellow vest with a red tie, she was also wearing a school skirt.

Tsukune could tell just by the situation that she was in trouble. Tsukune clenched his fist, 'maybe i can do what i did last night!' Tsukune thought as he rushed at the goat man. He brought his fist back and hit the goat, it was very anticlimactic though, Tsukune's fist just hurt when he punched the goat. The man turned to Tsukune and slashed at him woth his claws, Tsukune shirt and jacket was ripped by his arm where the goat had hit him.

"Run, you need to leave before you get hurt!" Tsukune said as he put his hand where he had been attacked. Blood began to drip from it, he had been cut by the goat but it wasn't fatal. The girl who had been screaming ran past the goat and over to Tsukune, she hid behind him and clenched close to his back.

The goat man just turned towards Tsukune and prepared for a fight. "Thank you!" The girl said as she clenched tighter to Tsukune. The goat swung his claw at Tsukune again, Tsukune just put his arms up in an x to stop as much of the attack as he could. Sitting there, the attack never came, it had been stopped by something. Tsukune opened his eyes and the goat man had fallen to the ground passed out, "you did it!" The girl yelled as she jump-hugged Tsukune putting his face in her breasts.

"Can't... breathe!" Tsukune said with what little air he had. Standing with her hands on her heart, Moka was watching. The blue haired girl noticed Moka and stuck her tongue out at her, Moka clenched her fist and slammed it into a tree breaking the bark off of it and rattling the tree. "So, whats the name of my hero?" The girl asked as she let Tsukune out of her boob grip of death. "Umm... its Tsukune!" He said nervously.

"Well, my name is Kurumu Kurono, and thank you for saving my life!" Kurumu said as she kissed Tsukune on the cheek.

A/N: yes! Kurumu is in it woooow! Umm for anyone whos going to ask it, i am going to have everyone be in it Mizore, yukari, the whole newspaper club. Hope you guys like it don't forget to fav/follow for future updates! 


	4. the begining of a weird love!

Reckless Fun ch 4

A/N: hey my amazingly beautiful readers, new chapter hope you like it sorry for the long wait and hope you like it... wait a minute i already said that!

Tsukune relaxed and flopped on the ground, his arm was bleeding but thanks to Moka's and Kokoa's vampire blood he would heal rather quickly. The big breasted girl laid down next to Tsukune, she seemed normal but there was something off about her something he couldn't quite understand. "Tsukune!" A voice cracked the silence between Tsukune and the big breasted girl.

The sound of someone very close to Tsukune, "Moka?" Tsukune asked looking surprised. Tsukune stood up and smiled as Moka walked up to him, "im sorry im late i heard screaming so i came to check it out and i found this girl." Tsukune tried to explain but it was no use. "Oh thank you so much Tsukune is there any way i can repay you?" Kurumu said as she latched Tsukune's arm in-between her breasts.

Tsukune could see a vein bulging on Moka's forehead and began to worry. "Tsukune come on were going to be late for class!" Moka said as she pulled on Tsukune's hurt arm. "Ahh!" Tsukune yelled in agony, Moka pulled his arm and made his cut hurt even more. "Oh my, poor Tsukune here let Kurumu fix what that mean ol' girl did!" Kurumu put Tsukune's face into her boobs again and kissed the top of his head.

"Tsukune im sorry, are you alright?" Moka asked and reached for his arm but Kurumu pulled it away from her. 'You need to keep Tsukune close to you, this woman is a succubus they have very powerful charming skills so she can trap men.' Inner Moka warned outer Moka. "Tsukune i need to talk to you its important!" Moka said trying to get Tsukune's attention.

Kurumu lets Tsukune's head out of between her breasts. "Your welcome for the help but we really should be getting back to school now.. haha" Tsukune said trying to stay away from Kurumu's grip of death.

XXXXXXX

They had all gotten to class, Tsukune had gotten to his seat and looked behind him to see not only Moka but also Kurumu to his left. All od them were thinking there own little thoughts about each other, 'why couldn't i protect Kurumu like i protected Moka?' Tsukune's thoughts about that were going wild, if he did have power how did he use it?

'How am i going to get Tsukune to leave her alone everything i can think of doesn't seem like it would work!' Moka thought to herself and to her inner self. 'I don't think we have a choice, i might have a plan.' Inner Moka said making Moka feel surprised. Inner Moka barely considered Tsukune a friend let alone... something else.

'Yes, now that I've got this Tsukune guy by pretending to be scared hes practically mine!' Kurumu was happy this meant she would beat the beautiful girl Moka and steal away the one thing that Kurumu couldn't have. The class bell had rang and it was time for break, "hey Tsukune do you want to get something to drink really quick?" Kurumu asked as she looked over to see Tsukune and Moka were gone already.

XXXXXXX

Moka had taken Tsukune and ran into the woods with him it was the only place for sure that Moka could do what she wanted to do. Tsukune raced along with Moka, her hand firmly holding his and pulling him along. After running for a little while Moka stopped and faced Tsukune with a blush, "Tsukune please remove my rosary... the other me wants to ask you something." Something in Moka's voice told Tsukune that whatever it was he should probably listen to Moka.

Tsukune grabbed Moka's rosary and pulled it off, slowly she became the inner silver haired vampire that he knew. Tsukune couldn't actually believe that inner Moka wanted to talk to him,"alright Tsukune, nows your chance you need to kiss me." Tsukune's jaw dropped. "This again, i told you i won't kiss you because you don't really want to be kissed!" Tsukune said rejecting Moka once again.

Tsukune could feel the soft hands of inner Moka touching his chest and slowly moving her body closer and closer to his. Tsukune was speachless, what could he say, everything his mind was saying was shut up and let this happen! Moka's body was now pushed up against his own and her hands were on his chest. "Moka..." Tsukune couldn't say anything else, "please be just mine Tsukune..." inner Moka said as she leaned forward and pushed her lips against Tsukune.

He had never been happier in his entire life, her soft lifts made his entire body tingle, as she pulled her lips away to adjust them he had hated the moment when her lips left his. When she embraced his kiss again he could feel his body acting on its own, his hand found their way to Moka's lower back and held themselves there. "So, this is where you brought him!" Tsukune pulled his amazing kiss away and looked at were the voice was coming from.

It was above him, Kurumu was flying above him, black devil wings seemed to be poking out of her back and flapping to keep her in the air. "Kurumu what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked but was struck back by Kurumu's kick. Moka stood there with her arms crossed, "it seems like you ruined my first kiss, you'll have to pay for that!" Inner Moka yelled and jump kicked Kurumu sending her flying into a tree.

"Ugh... no way, her aura, can she really be a vampire? Hey come help me out!" Kurumu yelled as she held herself together, inner Moka's kick was very devastating though. Out of the woods came the large goat man that had pretended to hurt Kurumu earlier, Moka was ready to attack it just to get it out of the way but something happened.

The goat attacked quickly but directly at Tsukune, Moka tried to move to Tsukune but by the time she had gotten there the goats attack had already hit Tsukune. Dust was around where Tsukune was sitting and Moka's eyes were glowing red, she was pissed. Not only would she kill the succubus but she would do it slowly, the dust cleared and Tsukune was standing up straight holding the goats claw with both of his hands.

The ground around Tsukune had broken up from the amazing amount of pressure. Yet, it was like before Tsukune's power level was amazing no way a human would be able to stop an attack like that. Tsukune threw the goats hand in the air and made a dash for its chest where Tsukune managed to land a punch sending the goat flying into a tree and being knocked out.

Just as before Tsukune's body had used up so much energy that his human body was beginning to black out from the amount of pain and energy loss he was suffering from. "But... before he couldn't even scratch... thats not possible!" Kurumu yelled as her eyes were drawn to the approaching vampire who was smiling with evil intentions.

Before Moka could make it to Kurumu, Tsukune had grabbed Moka's shoulder, "why not... leave her alone?" Tsukune managed to ask before he fainted and fell into Moka's arms. "Even after all i did to him he will still defend me?" Kurumu asked with tears in her eyes. Inner Moka had sat down and laid Tsukune's head on her legs, "you don't get it, Tsukune is the one person in the world who would stop and ask if you needed help stealing his own money, but you also need to know that hes mine and... I'm his so whatever you have going on head drop it, before you get hurt!" Inner Moka sat there woth Tsukune laying on her legs for a while

Kurumu stayed and watched as Tsukune slept as well, it seemed that Moka and Tsukune were dating now. Would Kurumu give up though?

A/N: yes Tsukune's weird power fluctuations again, i wonder why that is... will explain it later when yukari comes in anyway hope you liked it;) 


	5. boyfriend & girlfriend

Reckless fun ch 5

A/N: hello jim... if your name is actually jim comment and be like im jim! Anyway like i said before every five chapters i will be posting another chapter wich will be titled summer of love, its pretty much what happens between summer vacation from middle school to highschool, anyway i will post that soon i hope you guys like it!

After not waking up for a while inner Moka had decided to take Tsukune to the nurses instead of letting him sleep it off. She was worried about him, her face tried not to show it but she cared for him more then he knew. He was laying down in the nurses office, "Ms. Akashiya, he won't be awake for a while, his body seems to exhausted all of its strength, if he wakes up i will make sure to call you." The nurse who was watching over Tsukune said in a nice tone.

"Can you tell me anything else about his condition?" Inner Moka's asked, she was by Tsukune's side and her hands were placed on the side rails of Tsukune's bed. "Well, im not 100% but it seems his body eats itself whenever he uses his power, like theres something inside if him fighting and slowly breaking his body... I've never seen anything this abnormal." The nurses words didn't calm Moka in fact they scared her.

If the nurse was right then if Tsukune continues to use his powers they will kill him. The nurse gave a faint smile and walked away, inner Moka bent over and kissed Tsukune on his forehead. She began to walk away and as she did she clipped her rosary back on. Her hair faded back almost like water washed over her hair pouring the pink in it.

Moka leaned against the door to the nurses office, she slowly let herself slide down the door. It was all her fault really she, well she made it seem like it was all her fault. If he didn't meet her, if she didn't try and get him to go to yokai, and if he didn't like her so much. 'Listen, there is no time tp be mopping around Tsukune needs us we can't let him use his powers again we need to find a way to seal them.' Inner Moka spoke without any hesitation in her voice.

"Right, but where do i start?" Outer Moka asked, that was very much a mystery to both of them. They honestly had no clue where to look or even begin to look. "Is Tsukune okay?" A voice seemed to be talking to Moka, as she looked up she could see very person who caused Tsukune to use his powers. It was Kurumu, in her hands she brought flowers and looked like she was truly sorry about what she had done.

"The nurse said he will be fine he just needs his sleep, why are you here?" Moka asked as she stood up wiping her tears from her face. Kurumu's face began to blush a little, "well when Tsukune was so nice to me after what i had done... i guess im here to steal him from you!" Kurumu said complete serious and calm.

Moka couldn't believe she was still at trying to take Tsukune, "wait.. what!" Moka asked yelling at Kurumu who just turned to her side and began to imagine Tsukune and her kissing. "Stop thinking things that aren't going to happen!" Moka yelled waving her arms at Kurumu. "You know if i remember correctly the other you never said you were boyfriend and girlfriend so hes fair game!" Kurumu said laughing and walking into the nurses past Moka.

Kurumu had brought up a good point, inner Moka just said that Tsukune was hers and she was his. Tsukune didn't hear that either he was asleep, "what did you mean by that?" Moka asked her inner self. 'Mhm, are you going to let her be with him alone?' Inner Moka said avoiding the question. Moka ran as fast as she could back into the nurses office to stop whatever thing Kurumu had planned.

XXXXXXX

It had been at least three hours since Moka had brought Tsukune to the nurses office, Kurumu had fallen asleep at the end of Tsukune bed. Moka was slightly awake and had her head resting on Tsukune's hand. If Tsukune used his powers again how long would it take before he wakes up? Or would he wake up at all? Tsukune's body was basically a fuel source for his powers, "Tsukune, its all my fault..." Moka said as she wrapped her hand around his.

"Haha, you know you didn't have to stay her and wait for me to wake up." Tsukune said as his hand wrapped around Moka's, "Tsukune..." tears swelled up in Moka's eyes, "i don't blame you for anything Moka you gave me the strength to protect you, as far as im concerned i should thank you!" Tsukune said giving Moka his genuine carring smile. Tears began to stream down Moka's face now.

'Why does he have to be such a nice guy!' Inner Moka asked, Moka couldn't help herself anymore Tsukune was so much to her. Not thinking about her next moves Moka pounced on Tsukune like a tiger hunting its pray, "Moka!" Tsukune yelled as he felt the softness of Moka's lips on his. Tsukune was speechless he was expecting her to suck his blood.

"Hey! Thats not fair, why do you get to kiss Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled, she had woke up when Moka pounced on Tsukune. As Moka broke her and Tsukune's kiss, she looked up at Kurumu, "because Tsukune's my... he my boyfriend!" Moka yelled she was afraid of what Tsukune was going to say or think but she didn't care she still said it.

"Wait, why is Kurumu here?" Tsukune asked, "not fair, Tsukune kiss me too c'mon please!" Kurumu said trying to push Moka away from Tsukune. "Wheres the nurse!" Tsukune yelled asking for help.

XXXXXXX

Not knowing what to do when Moka graduated from middle school, Kokoa had went home. There was someone there who was glad she was home and there was a prefect reason for that happiness. "Welcome home dear, so tell me everything that happened while you visited with Moka!" The womans voice echoed past another figure, a man was sitting on a sort of throne. "I heard Moka has a boyfriend is that true?" The man asked showing as little interest as possible, Kokoa nodded she was terrified of both of her parents.

"One more question then you can get back to your sister, can he remove her rosary?" The man leaned forward his long black hair followed his head, "yes..." Kokoa said looking down. Issa smiled, he loved his family very much, even though he doesn't show that much emotion he does love them. "A human that can remove her rosary?" Issa said as he leaned back in his throne.

"I will have to check this out personally." Issa said thinking of a few ways to meet Moka's first love...

A/N: yeah boyfriend girlfriend states, but it comes with a price what if Tsukune uses his powers again will Kokoa's and Moka's blood rip him appart? Will Kurumu ever leave them alone? And who will be Tsukune's next harem member? I hope you liked it! 


	6. Summer love 1

Reckless fun: Summer love

A/N: hey guys wanted to kinda explain this chapter, this is the summer between middle school and the academy you remember those Valentine chapters i wrote? Yeah... it kinda like that just something to keep you guys in the lovely dovey kinda mood! Anyway i hope you guys like it!

Tsukune could see it clearly now, his beautiful friend was obviously not going to leave him for one second even though it was his vacation! After all of the things that happened during school he actually wanted time alone. "This is totally not fair!" Tsukune complained as he watched his parents drive off in a car and waving goodbye. Apparently Tsukune's parents were the ones taking vacation away from him, but at least he would get to be home alone.

Tsukune sighed as he looked at his house, it looked so empty with no car, no parents and well just nobody. He walked to his door and then inside it, he flopped on his couch and closed his eyes if only for a minute. "Hmm, Tsukune are you okay?" The same voice he had expected was already with him. Opening his eyes Tsukune saw his beautiful friend, the one and only Moka. "H-hi Moka, what are you doing here so early my parents just left minutes ago?" Tsukune was surprised when he had noticed the red headed girl who was standing behind moka.

"Ahh, what is she doing here!" Tsukune asked as he sat up and backed away from the two girls. "Oh, i hope you don't mind, she wouldn't stop following me.." Moka said nervously. 'You've got to be kidding me that girl almost killed me! But i guess its okay because she's Moka's sister' Tsukune thought and began to relax.

"Listen up pervert, if i catch you trying to grope big sister im going to hurt you again!" Kokoa said as she held her fist up to Tsukune. "Who are you calling a pervert pip-squeak!" Tsukune said also holding his fist up to Kokoa. "I can see the way you stare at me with those loli eyes!" Kokoa said blushing and looking away from Tsukune.

"What are you talking about!" Tsukune yelled, Moka stood on the side lines and watched the two bickering back and fourth. "Oh yeah, Tsukune do you mind helping with our suitcases?" Moka asked drawing Tsukune's attention. "Suitcases...?" Tsukune asked with a confused look on his face. Moka opened Tsukune's front door and revealed over a dozen suitcases.

XXXXXXX

"Wait your moving in!?" Tsukune asked as both Moka and Kokoa sat on the ground avoiding Tsukune's angry gaze. He honestly couldn't stay mad at Moka she was just to cute and amazing. "Im sorry Tsukune please take care of us until we can make it to yokai academy!" Moka said looking at Tsukune with the puppy dog stare. 'I know im going to regret this!' Tsukune thought, "i guess its okay..." Tsukune said instantly being tackled with a hug from Moka.

"Yay, I'll get to see you everyday now Tsukune!" Moka said pressing her face against him as she continued to hug him. "Don't worry about it haha.." Tsukune said sitting up and looking at Kokoa. "Thanks..." Kokoa said crossing her arms and walking away from the two. Tsukune helped Moka to her feet and then began to bring in all of the suitcases of clothes that both of the girls packed.

XXXXXXX

It had gotten late and Tsukune had made everyone dinner, after Kokoa had complained about Tsukune's food she demanded seconds and thirds... "thank you for dinner Tsukune, maybe next time ill cook for you!" Moka said finishing off her food. "Im glad you liked it, "so where will Kokoa and i be sleeping?" Moka asked making Tsukune feel like and idiot.

He hadn't thought about where they are going to sleep, or even how they would manage taking baths. "Well i guess you and Kokoa could sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch out in the living room!" Tsukune said solving the problem like a man. "Thank you Tsukune but wouldn't you feel better in your own room?" Moka asked but Kokoa interrupted. "I don't think so pervert, im going to lock that door up so tight even a bomb couldn't get in there!" Kokoa said running to Tsukune's room.

Kokoa entered Tsukune's room and looked around, it was actually quite clean and very well organized. "There's got to be something incriminating in here somewhere." Kokoa said looking under Tsukune's bed and all around in his room. She had searched his room thoroughly and couldn't find a thing. She searched until she found something, something that she hadn't expected.

There was a picture frame laying on his dresser, it was face down and she had finally had something on him. "I've got you now pervert!" Kokoa said and turned the picture frame up. "... damn you!" Kokoa said placing the picture face up on the dresser and walking out of his room. The picture was of Tsukune and Moka, it was the night of the prom and Tsukune's mother took it when they had got home.

The picture had Moka kissing Tsukune's cheek and Tsukune looking surprised. "Ah, Kokoa did you find what you were looking for?" Tsukune asked as Kokoa came back into the living room where Tsukune was talking to Moka. "Its time for bed.. lets go big sis!" Kokoa said pulling Moka into Tsukune's room and locking the door before they could even say goodnight.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune was forced to sleep on the couch, the blanket he had was surly enough to keep him warm but it somehow wasn't enough. He could only barely fall asleep, his body was shivering and he was very uncomfortable. There it was though, true young love had smiled on Tsukune and sent him a gift he would never know was there.

Tippy-toeing out of Tsukune's bedroom Moka had brought with her a blanket. Her pink almost see through night gown flowed in the cold midnight air. "Poor Tsukune." Moka said as she gently and slowly climbed into Tsukune's arms and placed the blanket over them. She could feel Tsukune's smile, he was unconsciously happy she was there, his hand wrapped around Moka's waist and interlocked his fingers with hers.

Tsukune didn't remember it when he woke up but even the little gestures he made was enough to make Moka blush and even make her heart skip a beat. Even after that night, every other night Moka would sneek out and sleep in Tsukune's arms. It wasn't only to make him feel better but it was nice to feel his warmth.

XXXXXXX

"So Tsukune did you sleep well?" Moka asked as Tsukune stretched his arms. "You know i can't explain it but, it felt like I've had the best sleep of my life!" Tsukune said making Moka smile.

A/N: alright these chapters actually happened in the story they are just not mentioned as much:P hope you guys liked it... oh and im thinking about finding a new section to write for any suggestions? Pm me 


	7. say hi daddy

Reckless fun ch 6

A/N: longer chapters from now on, sorry if there are alot of mistakes i type this all on my phone and i don't have a beta so... yeah anyway Issa introduction! Hope you guys like it!

It has been a week since the fight between Kurumu and Moka. Tsukune had healed up nicely and was happily spending his day's hanging out with his newly proclaimed girlfriend and... Kurumu. His days played put pretty normal, well as normal as they possibly could at a yokai school. His days usually started off when he gets out of bed to meet Moka, they would spend time together early in the morning because the rest of their time was always taken up when Kurumu tries stuff to get Tsukune.

Tsukune and Moka felt as if they didn't really have time for each other during school and Kurumu so Moka had decided to do something about it. "Wait your going to stay in my dorm room?" Tsukune asked, Moka was standing at his dorm room with two suitcases and in her pajamas. "Well, i thought since we are boyfriend and girlfriend you wouldn't mind!" Moka said with a smile. Tsukune hurried Moka into his room, if someone were to see them they might get into trouble.

"Ugh, i guess it can't be helped, you can sleep in my bed for some reason it's not as comfortable as the couch at my house." Tsukune said grabbing Moka's suitcases. Moka gently smiled, 'he can't sleep well because im not by his side!' She knew the real reason even if he didn't. Recently Moka discovered that Tsukune was slowly being killed by Kokoa and Moka's overactive blood fighting inside of him, Tsukune had no knowledge of this he just assumed Moka was sorry for him passing out.

'We have to protect Tsukune now more then ever, if he dies then it will be our fault.' Inner Moka said bringing terrible thoughts to Moka. It was true that Moka and Kokoa's blood did fight when he activated his powers but the nurse wasn't completely sure of it. Moka looked over at Tsukune, he was smiling as he made himself a little place to sleep next to his bed.

"Hey Tsukune, I've got to ask you something." Her voice seemed like she was in pain, Tsukune wasn't too sure but the seriousness in her voice made him pay attention. "Sure.. you can ask anything!" Tsukune said as he sat down leaning against his bed. Moka hid her eyes from Tsukune, "would you be happier if you would have stayed in the human world?" Moka's fists clenched waiting for his answer.

For a moment there was silence, "you know, my world has a lot of things i miss, like my family, not worrying about getting killed every five minutes, and most of all the atmosphere if feels so different here." Moka felt he had got his point across, he didn't want to be here and she knew it. Grabbing Moka's hand Tsukune smiled at her, "but, then again if i was there i wouldn't be with you so my choice is obvious, i would never leave my best friend!" Tsukune couldn't have been any sweeter, Moka looked up in shock at Tsukune.

"You would give all of that up just to be with me?" Moka asked as tears began to stream down her face. "Well, of course who else would i protect?" Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head. Moka's heart felt as if it were broken, Tsukune was with her and telling her she means everything to him but still, that last part made her feel like the worse person in the world. Moka didn't worry about things right now though, he was with her now and she would be with him!

Moka blushed a little, "do-do you mind if i kiss you?" Tsukune asked standing up and looking into Moka's eyes. She nodded her head no and then closed her eyes and leaning in to Tsukune's kiss, she had given Tsukune her first kiss awhile ago but still every time she kissed him her heart raced and nothing in the could compare to the feeling of his lips.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune had woken up early in the morning, it was about the same time he woke up to go see Moka in the morning. He didn't realize it but Moka was already with him, he had woken up before her and finally caught her sleeping next to him. Tsukune smiled a bit but was in shock, 'how long has she been doing this?' Tsukune thought and shrugged his shoulders, 'i guess it's okay since were boyfriend and girlfriend now' Tsukune thought. He laid back down and hesitated before he wrapped his arms around Moka.

He had done something that of course he didn't mean to do. He had knocked Moka's rosary off when wrapping his arms around her, "oh crap!" Tsukune said lightly then pretend to be asleep. He could see as her hair faded from pink to silver, 'im screwed' Tsukune thought, it was okay if it was the outer Moka but he didn't know what inner Moka would do. To his surprise inner Moka wrapped her arms around his and tightened his grip on her. He couldn't tell if she had done it on purpose or if she was asleep but he didn't care and just enjoyed their time together.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune and Moka had to wake up sooner or later and Tsukune had to be the first. It was getting late and if they didn't get up soon they would be late for school. Tsukune slowly pulled his arms away from Moka hoping not to wake her up, "why are you moving?" Inner Moka asked turning to see Tsukune freaked out. "Were you awake the whole time?" Tsukune asked nervously, inner Moka just nodded her head yes with no expression of embarrassment on her face.

"Well its time for school and we need to get ready, i tried not to wake you up." Tsukune said standing up all the way and holding his hand out to help Moka up. They had gotten dressed and to Tsukune's surprise Moka had decided to stay out a little while longer. It was a little strange to have inner Moka out since Tsukune didn't really spend alot of time with her.

They had walked out of the dorm building without being seen by anyone or more importantly any teachers. Tsukune felt a weird sensation coming from nearby that he couldn't put his finger on, it wasn't as if someone was just watching them it was strange. "Big sister!" A voice yelled as a redheaded girl ran out of practically no where.

"Kokoa, what are you doing here? I thought you went home." Inner Moka said struggling to get out of Kokoa's little sister death grip. "Yeah well i told father you had a boyfriend and he decided to meet the man able to take your rosary off!" Kokoa said being swung around by inner Moka. "It's nice to see you too Kokoa..." Tsukune said sounding a little forgotten.

"Fathers here.. to see Tsukune?" Inner Moka asked getting both Kokoa and Tsukune's attention. "Well, i guess i didn't think it through all the way but he said i could come to 'hold him back' so i came!" Kokoa said freaking Tsukune out. Walking up to the three was none other then Issa Shuzen his long black hair and goatee made Tsukune wonder how Moka and Kokoa look how they look.

"Hello, my name is Issa Shuzen i am Mokas father." The man looked completely unemotional as he introduced himself to Tsukune. Things that Tsukune didn't know yet was that Issa is a vampire of high status and wasn't to be taken as a normal person who to be friends with. Tsukune could feel his body shake this man's aura was strong and didn't feel friendly it was probably the reason he was feeling at uneasy earlier.

"Father..." inner Moka said as she bowed her head to Issa. He didn't look like he showed any emotion even towards his own daughter, 'what kind of father is he?' Tsukune thought to himself. "Kokoa has told me your story Mr. Aono, i am wondering what kind of human deserves to be with my daughter and i can't seem to understand why she chose someone as weak as you?" Issa was completely forward no emotion or caring about what he said.

Moka and Kokoa didn't dare stand against their father even if to defend Tsukune. Tsukune could tell Moka was having a problem with her father being her so he tried his best to stop the amount of tension. "Im sorry im not what you expected but... i promise that i will do everything to make your Moka happ!" Tsukune said smiling at Issa.

"You think Thats what i care about?" Issa asked harshly, "she's tarnishing her families status giving her blood to a human, i came to make sure you were worthy of being at least a servant of the Shuzen family." Issa gave off a little smile due to Tsukune's reaction to his words.

Tsukune had clenched his fist, "fine! I'll do whatever it takes to prove im worthy of Moka no matter what!" Tsukune yelled. The vampires are a kind not to be messed with, their reputation means more to them then their lifes themselves. If their reputation was to be ruined they would die to fix it, "prepare yourself then, i believe my daughter, your girlfriend is a good enough fight?" Issa said smiling. Tsukune turned to Moka in fear, "Moka..." Tsukune would never hurt Moka even if she was to kill him.

Feeling a knee to his gut Tsukune fell to the ground, Kokoa had already rushed Tsukune. "He can't beat me then there is no reason for him to fight Moka!" Kokoa said as she placed her foot on Tsukune's back. Both Tsukune and Moka knew that this was so that Tsukune didn't have to fight Moka, "hmm, so he wasn't worthy after all." Issa said losing his faint smile. Tsukune felt down not only as a man but as Moka's friend, no as her boyfriend he would do something.

"Why not see for yourself?" Tsukune asked pushing Kokoa's leg off of hia back. 'Idiot stay down this is the easy way out.' Kokoa whispered to Tsukune. Issa's smile returned as he faced Tsukune once more, "if you think im not good enough fight me yourself an- Tsukune was cut off when Issa had put his fist into Tsukune's gut. Tsukune hadn't even seen his fist coming but he could feel the crazy amount of pian fly through his body. Tsukune fell backwards onto the ground, "Tsukune!" Inner Moka yelled running to his side.

"Like i said before not worthy!" Issa had shook his fist, "maybe if you steal more of my daughters blood." Issa said mocking Tsukune. Tsukune twitched a little before he sat up holding his stomach, "im not... done yet!" Tsukune said barely able to stand up. "Tsukune you can't win he's to strong." Inner Moka said, Tsukune just smiled his normal smile, "i don't expect to win." Tsukune stood up and stretched a little bit.

"Lets see what you really have!" Tsukune said woth a confidant smile. Issa rushed Tsukune again with the same speed as before only to make contact woth Tsukune again, "hmm, still not worthy." Issa said moving from Tsukune. Issa was surprised when Tsukune had hit Issa in the chest, it had caused the slightest amount of pain. Issa looked at Tsukune and Tsukune's hand had caught Issa's fist, it looked damaged but Tsukune put it into a fist and hit Issa in the chest with it sending Issa back a foot or two.

Issa wasn't hurt but a little impressed, "well it seems you have a little more potential then i thought Mr. Aono." Issa said wiping his chest off. "I'll leave my daughters safety to you for now, i hope to fight you again when you manage to get strong, then next time i won't hold back." Issa had waved his hand and began to walk away. "Tsukune?" Inner Moka asked, she had no clue if Tsukune was okay.

"Hah, that was nothing!" Tsukune said falling back to the ground where inner Moka caught him. Tsukune had used up some of his power again, Kokoa's and Moka's blood was enough to stop a direct punch from Issa. Tsukune's had was pretty much broken but it would heal, "thank you Tsukune..." inner Moka leaned in and kissed Tsukune on the cheek.

A/N: yeah Tsukune stood up to Issa, i don't know why everyone sees him as a bad guy he's just misunderstood and an asshole but other then that i like him! There will be another fight scene between the two but not until later, next up is Mizore introduction hope you guys liked it! 


	8. Mizore Shirayuki

Reckless Fun ch 7

A/N: you know i love your guy's reviews you totally make my day when i wake up and see reviews im all like, "yay, now I must write MORE!" So i began to think if this chapter gets five reviews or more i will update not in a week but in a day, and if that chapter gets five or more so on and so forth! I hope you guys like it, and also read the bottom or the chapter for something special!

It had been a strange week for Tsukune, he had gotten into a very strange fight in which he met Moka's father. A couple day's after the fight Tsukune had recovered and it was a weekend, it was a free day for Tsukune to do whatever he felt like. Like always he was sharing his room with Moka, he had just recently caught her secretly sleeping with him and he didn't really mind in fact he never had a better nights sleep when she was with him.

Even though he had caught her she would still wake up before he did to act like she hadn't done anything at all. It was early in the morning and Moka was awake standing at Tsukune's window which faced the school. Drops of rain hit the glass and slowly slid down, it was raining for the first time since they had came to the academy. It was the perfect weather and yet it was terrible, she couldn't go anywhere because it was raining. That meant she was able to stay with Tsukune all day long, but she was beginning to worry that her being with Tsukune was killing him.

The two vampire injections he had were both eating away his human body, it was like a war raging inside his body whenever he uses his powers. 'You know what we should do...' inner Moka had always known what to do, even if it was going to break her heart and his heart she needed to get him away from her no matter what. There was a knock on Tsukune's door and it pulled Moka from her thoughts, she rushed over to it before the knocking woke Tsukune up.

"Hi there Tsukune i figured we could have some fun, seeing as it's raining and your girlfriend can't..." Kurumu's smile twitched when she finally recognized it was Moka who she was talking to. "Wha- what are you doing in his room?" Kurumu asked calmly as she pointed at the messy bed that Tsukune was laying on. "Huh, no it's not what you think!" Moka said feeling embarrassed.

XXXXXXXX

Kurumu and Moka had sat outside of Tsukune's dorm room and began to talk so they didn't wake Tsukune up. "So your father came and hurt Tsukune?" Kurumu was sitting across from Tsukune's door and Moka was leaning against it. "It caused Tsukune to use his power again..." Moka had punished herself by constantly thinking it was all her fault. "You know, i should be telling you this is all your fault... but for some reason i can't find the words." Kurumu looked a little confused and Moka did as well.

They were both expecting a rude remark or something, "when Tsukune came to rescue me when we first meet he used all his strength and yet couldn't put a scratch on that guy, but when you were involved he could destroy him in a flash." Kurumu smiled and put her hand on her heart, "he is my destined one and one day i hope he can protect me like he protects you... so until that day you better not hurt him!" Kurumu's words lifted Moka's spirit if just for a little bit.

"Ahhh!" A piercing sound sent shivers down both Moka and Kurumu's spines, it was the sound of Tsukune yelling. Moka and Kurumu jumped up and rushed into Tsukune's room, "Tsukune!" Moka yelled, in the room was nothing, broken glass and that was about it. Tsukune had gotten pulled out of the window and taken somewhere by someone, Moka fell to her knees crying and Kurumu was almost breaking down as well.

'Pay attention this is no time to be crying Tsukune is in-trouble!' Inner Moka was a little emotional as well but had it under control. Moka wiped her tears and looked around for any sign of where Tsukune hsd been taken, she got as close as she could to the window so that the rain couldn't get her. As she looked outside she couldn't see anything, rushing past Moka Kurumu spread her bat like wings and flew outside after Tsukune.

"I have to go with her!" Moka yelled running to Tsukune's door, 'there is nothing you can do until the rain stops, if you go out there now then you will just make things worse!' Inner Moka was right, besides what are the chances that Tsukune wouldn't save her from the rain again. Moka walked over to Tsukune's bed and crawled under the blankets where Tsukune was sleeping.

XXXXXXXX

"Ugh, where am I?" Tsukune had just started to pay attention, while he was being taken he couldn't remember anything just being cold. "Oh, your awake." A chilling voice came to Tsukune's ears, his vision was a little blurry but he could make out a girl with light purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth. "Who are you?" Tsukune asked blinking a few more times, she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with purple sleeves and purple and light purple stripped stockings.

"Im your future wife, my name is Mizore Shirayuki." Tsukune couldn't tell where they were but it looked like an old storage house where gym equipment was stored. "I've been watching you, so very nice and shy, just like me.." Mizore walked around Tsukune, he was tied to a chair and was placed in the middle of the room. "Were perfect for each other, the only thing that stands in our was is that vampire." Mizore stopped walking around Tsukune and sat on his lap, "if you hurt her ill- Tsukune was cut off when Mizore pulled her lollipop out of her mouth and kissed Tsukune.

Her lips were so cold and actually felt nice but Tsukune would never cheat on Moka, Tsukune pulled away from Mizore and looked away from her. "This is exactly what your friend said you would do, he was very specific about what to do..." Mizore put her lollipop back in her mouth and pulled herself off of Tsukune's lap. "My friend?" Tsukune didn't really have any friends besides Moka and Kurumu, "yes, the man with the glasses told me alot about you." Mizore began to form ice on her hands and then pointed them at Tsukune.

'Man with glasses, wait a minute she couldn't possibly mean...' Tsukune flashed back to middle school, the kid with the glasses that always followed the class president around! How did he get to yokai, was he a monster all along? Or did he get turned into one like Tsukune. "Now all we have to do is wait for her to come and then..." Mizore finished her sentence with ice blades shooting out of her hand and into the wall behind Tsukune.

Tsukune began to feel his blood boil, he would never let that happen. His eyes began to narrow and his body began to use some of the vampire blood within him, but to no use. Blood shot out of Tsukune's mouth, he still had no idea that every time he used those powers he was shorting his life span. "Don't worry, i won't let anyone interrupt us when were married..." Mizore blushed and put her hands to her lip, "never..."

XXXXXXXX

Moka had waited for the rain to stop and it did, after about and hour of intense waiting Moka bolted to the rescue. 'We need to hurry no telling what has happened to Tsukune already..' inner Moka was worried about her teddy bear it was actually cute but outer Moka didn't really have time to laugh about it right now. She was running around trying to pick up any scent that she could that even resembled Tsukune's.

She was almost positive that Kurumu had found whoever had taken Tsukune and was saving him right now but Moka still had to do something. As she ran to the school she had detected it, Tsukune's scent it was actually rather strong and it made Moka worry because the scent was that of Tsukune's blood. Moka had rushed to the place where she had smelled Tsukune's blood, it was a rather large building with visible exits or entrances besides one.

Moka rushed in like a fool, as she opened the door a bucket of water fell down on top of her and made her fall to the ground. Sparks were flying off of her left and right, her body was weak enough when it was sealed but wet and sealed, she was definitely in pain. Mizore stood above Moka with her ice blades out and she was ready to kill. "If you hadn't gotten in the way of mine and Tsukune's love you would have lived longer." Mizore trusted her arm blade down on Moka's neck, before it could touch Moka's neck it was stopped.

Blood dripping off of his hand Tsukune held back the ice blade from Moka's neck, "Tsukune why, we could be so happy together..." Mizore was almost in tears that Tsukune stopped her. Blood also dripped from Tsukune's mouth he was still using power as he pulled the ice blade away from Moka. "Listen Mizore, why don't we start off as friends, but you are going to have to apologize for everything you did here- Tsukune's voice was stopped when Mizore put her ice arm into Tsukune's chest.

He looked down at the ice that was sticking into his chest. "If i can't have you I'll make sure no one will!" Mizore was in a full blown cry now. Tsukune grabbed the ice blade and squeezed it as Mizore pulled it out and let Tsukune fall to the ground right in front of Moka. Tsukune put his hand to his chest and held it there, the gash that Mizore had put into him was big and his hand couldn't cover the whole thing. "TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled as she crawled to his side.

"M..o...k..a.." Tsukune couldn't breathe his lungs were penetrated and he was in so much pain. Moka was balling as she put her head into Tsukune's neck. Mizore had fallen to the ground crying, she didn't want to hurt Tsukune she really loved him, in a creepy ass way. Tsukune's vision was getting blurry even with the vampire blod in him he wasn't healing fast enough. Tsukune's hand reached up for the only thing he could grab, Moka's rosary his hand twitched and fell to the ground before he could grab it.

Tsukune's eyes were closed and Moka's body couldn't stop shaking. She dug her fangs into Tsukune's lifeless body and began injecting her blood into his body. Enough could save him right? 'Tsukune..' Mizore stood up, it was all Moka's fault if Tsukune hadn't protected her he would still be alive. Mizore kicked Moka in the gut and then kicked her away from Tsukune. Moka laid on the floor with nothing but tears in her eyes, Mizore stood above Moka with her ice claw ready to kill Moka.

Behind Mizore a bloody body stood up and smiled devilishly at he with his entire body covered by darkness except the white of his teeth...

A/N: "really your leaving us with another cliffhanger" readers say as they pull a gun out on me! Yes i love to hang from cliffs its what i do best besides we have a love hate relationship! 3 i hoped you guys like it!

P.S alright here is the something special, One day i thought maybe it would be cool to do a story with one of the famous writers of Rosario vampire section then i thought why not five of them and so, myself, Rightwrong, Aghostlywriter, Catyz101, Paranoidshadow, and Ou-rex are all writing you guys and amazing story with all of our ideas shoved into one story its going to be epix so i hope you guys are excited! 


	9. the begining or the end

Reckless Fun ch 8

A/N: hey guys i just noticed this but i have wayy to many stories out right now, im going to put new stories on hold for now but i will finish this story, burdens of a vampire hunter, to fight with pride, best friends and someone to love the rest will be put on hold until i can finish these ones, anyway i hope you guys like it!

Mizore stood in the background as she watched Tsukune and Moka holding hands and walking around school. Mizore had been following them ever since Tsukune had first came to this school. She felt as if Tsukune and her had a special connection and she knew if Moka wasn't in the way they would be perfect together. It had gotten late, Tsukune and Moka had made their way back to Tsukune's dorm room and shut the light off.

Mizore knew she wouldn't want to see what came next so she decided to go to her dorm room as well. As she walked to her room she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. "Who's there?" Mizore said as she turned her ice claw towards the one following her. "Well, this is a surprise, i knew you were good but impressive." The man that stood in front of her had an eerie feeling to him. He stood tall, looking down upon Mizore through his glasses which seemed to absorb the night light.

"I think we can help each other out, my name is Hokuto it's a pleasure to meet you!" Mizore lowered her ice claw, "what do you want?" Mizore asked staring at him with her cold eyes. "Exactly what you want, Moka out of the picture, after that Tsukune's all yours." Hokuto seemed more confident then before, not that Mizore knew his background. "Tsukune would be all mine?" Mizore asked blushing a little bit. "Of course, all you have to do is listen to everything i say." Hokuto walked closer Mizore, his smile became even more frightening.

XXXXXXXX

Mizore now stood above Moka with her ice claw at the ready, listening to Hokuto had just gotten Tsukune killed. After she was finished with Moka she would go right after Hokuto, "now DIE!" Mizore yelled as she thrust down her ice claw. The tip of the ice had cut open Moka's shirt but it was stopped at that point, Mizore looked at her shoulder. Tsukune had blank eyes as he held back Mizore's arm from going forward.

"Tsukune.. your aliv- Mizore didn't have time to finish her sentence. Tsukune had swung her by her arm and thrown her into gym equipment nearby. Moka looked up with tears in her eyes as her boyfriend and best friend had lost his soul and became a ghoul. His eyes were blank and had no Tsukune left in them, he was in a fight with Moka's vampire blood for superiority.

"Tsukune... you need to stop!" Moka tried to stand up, as she did she felt Tsukune's fist hit her gut sending her back down to her knees. Tsukune lifted his fist one more time and it was aimed at her face, before his fist came down on Moka's skull Mizore had shot Tsukune in the back with her ice shards. Mizore had managed to stand up but was still damaged from Tsukune's attack. The door to the gym opened up and Kurumu had walked through it and saw both Tsukune and Moka.

"Get out of here before he kills you too!" Mizore yelled as she shot more ice shards at Tsukune. "Moka Whats going on here?" Kurumu asked helping Moka to her feet by leaning Moka and Kurumu's shoulder. "Tsukune's become a ghoul, we need to save him!" Moka said looking at Tsukune's body. There was still a chance to save him, the reason he became a ghoul was because the human blood inside of him was replaced with Moka's vampire blood.

Not only was there human blood but there was also Kokoa's more potent reckless young blood. Maybe if Tsukune gets worn out Kokoa's blood would fight with Moka's blood like before and Tsukune would pass put and return back to normal. "We need to lure him outside where its more open, if we do that we can tire him out." Kurumu nodded and took Moka outside of the building, Mizore was thrown again by Tsukune when he had gotten close to her.

"Im sorry... i only wanted you to love me." Mizore closed her eyes as Tsukune stood over her and began to slam his fist down at her. The skull crushing punch was waisted on the concrete floor, Mizore had been pulled out of harms way by Kurumu who had already gotten Moka to safety.

Looking at Tsukune she could barely tell it was him, yeah his appearance was basically the same but the caring Tsukune that she had decided was her destined one was gone. Kurumu had moved Mizore outside of the gym and shut the door holding it shut with her body. Moka walked over to Mizore and began to see if she was okay, "are you okay?" Moka asked smiling.

Mizore couldn't tell what was happening, "im... fine... but why?" Mizore asked. Moka couldn't keep her serious face up for a long time but she tried. "You fell in love with Tsukune, your the same as me, I'll never be able to forgive you for what you had done to him but... if the situation was changed Tsukune would be the one apologizing to you right now so i have to do it for Tsukune." Moka's words had brought tears to Mizore's eyes.

Kurumu was flung from the door to the abandoned gym, Tsukune had kicked the door of the hinges pushing Kurumu to the ground. Moka and Mizore were so terrified right now, the man they both love tried to kill them. They couldn't do anything but sit as he ruthlessly tried to kill them with no remorse, "look, there he is." The voice was that of Saizo, the bully brute from the first day of actual school for Tsukune.

He had with him a group of yokai buddies that also hated Tsukune, not because of his power but because he had Moka and Kurumu all to himself! A random stranger had told them that Tsukune would be at the gym and he was ready to fight. "I don't know Saizo he looks pretty mad." One of Saizo's companions said frightened. "Don't be a pussy he's one guy and there are five of us!" Saizo said as he began to run at Tsukune.

As he ran at Tsukune his clothes ripped from his body and his deformed troll body came protruding through. He rammed Tsukune with the side of his shoulder and knocked Tsukune into the wall of the gym and knocked a hold in it. The others had seen Saizo do this and gained a little bit or courage, "take that you little shi- before Saizo finished his sentence he was kicked in the stomach by Kurumu. The kick sent him to his knee, "leave Tsukune alone!" Kurumu yelled as she followed the kick with another kick knocking Saizo on his back.

Moka stood up and held her hand down for Mizore to grab it, "i may never be able to forgive you for what you did, but helping protect Tsukune is a good start." Moka smiled as Mizore grabbed Moka's hand and walked to Kurumu's side. "Ugh, get over her and help me!" Saizo yelled calling over the four other guys. They were all about medium strength yokai, if Moka didn't have her rosary on they would all be no problem but with it on she only retains enough strength to barely protect herself.

Meanwhile inside of the gym, Tsukune was laying on a pile of dumbbells that hadn't been touched in years. His hand began to twitch as his body sat up, he stood up and began to walk towards the hole in the wall that his body had made. The light hit his eyes and after that he could see Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore all standing in a line and stopping anyone from crossing that line. They were exhausted, even a little fight with a ghoul waz enough to wear them out.

The girls looked back at Tsukune, his brown eyes were watery as he looked at the damage he had done to them. "Im so sorry!" Tsukune said as he hugged them all with one big hug. It was Tsukune again, maybe Moka's theory was right, but if it was why didn't Tsukune stay asleep while he recovered. "Tsukune.." the girls all mumermered under their breaths. "This is all very touching but were not done her DIE TSUKUNE!"

Saizo rushed and swung his fist at Tsukune. Tsukune moved the girls behind him and rushed at Saizo as well, Tsukune swung his fist at Saizo and as Tsukune's fist hit Saizo's, a shockwave was shot from the impact, a few seconds later Saizo's bones in his hand and in his arm were broken. Saizo was sent flying into the other kids, Tsukune looked at his fist in surprise he didn't know he was that strong.

XXXXXXXX

Saizo's group had to carry him to the infirmary, Mizore had apologized many times to Tsukune but he insisted next time she just asks to talk to him. Tsukune knew he had much to apologize for, even more then that he wanted to know exactly what he was or what was wrong with him. Tsukune was sitting at his window and looking out of it. Moka had wrapped her arms around his neck, "it's so good to have you back!" Moka said kissing Tsukune's neck.

There was some good, Tsukune was still with the one he loves. "Umm, Tsukune the other me would like a word with you..." Tsukune had a frightened look on his face as he gulped and grabbed her rosary.

A/N: yeah what exactly is Tsukune a double vampire? So far kokoa's blood was a deterrent for the ghoul Tsukune but what will happen if he gets any more blood? And what does Hokuto have planned find out later! 


	10. what a strange little witch

Reckless Fun ch 9

A/N: hey there guys so for our anniversary I put up a poll and you guys voted for me to upload a new chapter for all of my stories I thought about it and decided I will update everyone of my stories but I'm not sure how long it will take so this might come out a little later then I had expected I have a total of eight stories to update and about 2,000 words each soooo... here were are I hope you guys enjoy them all and I hope other people don't get mad that I posted eight stories all at once!

It had been exactly a week since Mizore had kidnapped Tsukune and forced him into a ghoul state which caused him to flip out not only on her but on Kurumu and Moka. The reason Tsukune had been able to come back from the ghoul state was simply because Kokoa's blood was already in Tsukune's and had acted as a deterrent destroying the amount of Moka's blood that caused the ghoul like stage.

During Tsukune's ghoul state he was attacked by a group of boys from the academy who were working alongside Saizo. They were held off by Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu who had protected Tsukune even when he was crazy, after being knocked into the old abandoned gym Tsukune had came back to his senses and attacked Saizo, he had some kind of amazing strength when he fought because he broke Saizo's arm when they hit fists together.

Tsukune and the gang weren't exactly sure what was happening to Tsukune, he didn't know it but his body was going to fall apart if he continued to use his vampirc powers. The two blood infusions that he had received was actually a war raging within his human body and was tarring it apart. Truthfully the only people who knew this are Kurumu and Moka, they kept it a secret from Tsukune but if they keep it from him long enough he might just kill himself.

During this week, Tsukune had been thinking about what Mizore had told him about the man with glasses. If he could organize for Tsukune to become a ghoul and almost kill Moka and the other girls what else was he planing? Tsukune had brute strength but without some kind of training he wouldn't be able to have his body keep up with what he could see.

Tsukune had talked about this with inner Moka and she agreed it was the best idea, so everyday after school Tsukune has been training with inner Moka intensely. No restraint and no need to hold back, Tsukune had been beaten up everyday and was slowly getting better, Moka's kicks and punches were like nothing Tsukune had ever felt before they were devastating.

Tsukune looked at inner Moka as he took in a deep breath, he looked intensely at her, she was standing a distance away from him in an open area deep into the forest of yokai academy. Bruises on Tsukune's face showed how much he had been beaten up by inner Moka's intense training. "come on Tsukune you can do it!" Kurumu was sitting on a tree that had fallen over and was cheering Tsukune on, his goal was to land at least one hit on inner Moka.

Mizore was sitting in a tree that was slightly behind Kurumu, she sucked on her lollipop and was blushing as she looked at Tsukune and thought dirty thoughts. Tsukune dashed at inner Moka, as he moved she did the same thing dashing towards him. Tsukune made a fist and swung his fist at Moka as she approached him, her speed was a lot faster then his so she easily dodged it and brought her leg up kicking Tsukune in the chest.

Tsukune fell to his knees and spit up some blood, "hey! don't you think that one was a little too much?" Kurumu asked as stood up from her log. "no, if Tsukune is in battle the enemy isn't going to go easy on him." inner Moka didn't like hurting Tsukune but if she did it she could feel a little better knowing Tsukune could take care of himself if something were to happen to her.

"I know that but still..." Kurumu looked at Tsukune who had stood up now, a stream of blood had ran down the side of his mouth and ran from the corner of it and down to his chin. "It's okay, don't worry about me I'll be okay, besides if this were a fight the enemy also wouldn't have stood still right?" Tsukune had leaned in and kissed inner Moka on the side of her cheek while she wasn't paying attention to him.

Inner Moka blushed as she put her hand to her cheek looked at Tsukune as he walked back to the place where he had to start off to attack Moka. "ALRIGHT, if your going to train Tsukune I want to train him too!" Kurumu said feeling a little jealous of inner Moka getting to have all the fun with Tsukune. Mizore hung upside down from the tree branch she was sitting on, "me too." inner Moka didn't really have a choice it was true that they specialized in other categories that she couldn't train Tsukune in.

Mizore could teach Tsukune about projectiles and she could also teach him how to fight with weapons, just like her ice claw and other things she makes with her ice. Kurumu had the air as an advantage, she could teach Tsukune not only how to defend him from an air attack but also how to attack from the air. "Alright, we will all train him, today I will finish up with my training then tomorrow will be Kurumu's turn and after that Mizore's." both Mizore's and Kurumu's eyes lit up. In the woods deep in the shadows a little shadow figure watched carefully as inner Moka trained Tsukune.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune laid down on his bed, his training was a pain but it was necessary, If Hokuto tried to attack Tsukune again. Moka had put her rosary back on and her gentle pink haired self was back, she usually told Tsukune no more training because she couldn't stand seeing him beat up but she understood everything he was doing. Moka looked at her boyfriend, 'he used more power again today you know.' inner Moka was talking about the vampire power Tsukune had running in his veins.

'if you don't tell him soon he will use his body up, if you don't tell him we will have to watch him die right in front of our eyes' Inner Moka was right. If Moka didn't say something Tsukune would use his power with no limit because he doesn't think there is any consequences. "hey Tsukune- "you know at first I was thinking that having vampire blood running through me was a bad thing, but it gives me the strength I need to protect you and the others so I guess it must be a good thing." Tsukune was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head and with a grin on his face.

Could Moka tell him? His thoughts on Moka's blood was positive, if she told him how would he feel about her after knowing it's her fault that hes slowly dying? "was there something you wanted to tell me?" Tsukune asked as he walked up to Moka, she was leaning her back on his door and was facing him now.

"umm, yes, I wanted to tell you that..." Moka was going to do it she was going to tell him. She leaned in closer to Tsukune and kissed his lips. She would tell him... eventually why ruin a good thing if nothing is wrong? Tsukune was a little surprised but he didn't mind a kiss from the girl he loved.

XXXXXXXX

It was the next day, Tsukune and Moka had met up with Kurumu as they walked to the academy. "did you guys here that we are going to have a transfer student in our class now?" Kurumu asked Tsukune and Moka hadn't heard of anything like a new student transferring into their class. "do you know who it is?" Moka asked, both of them were interested in the new student actually.

"well I don't know the details but I heard that shes a witch and shes very young and very smart, that's how she skipped grades and is in our class." Kurumu said stopping and looking forward. At the front of the gates to the school stood a girl, a little short girl. She was smiling as she looked at Tsukune and his group.

"I think that's her." Kurumu said pointing at the girls pointy witches hat and outfit, it didn't look like the school uniform but neither did Kurumu's. "Tsukune Aono, I challenge you for the heart of Moka Akashiya!" the little girl had a wand in her left hand and looked like she was actually serious.

The entire gang looked at the little girl with a weird look, "haha that's cute you have a crush on Moka- Tsukune finished his sentence but right after he did a golden washtub fell on top of his head. "I'm not cute! I'm serious someone as perfect as Moka deserves someone who is ten times better then a wimp like you!" Yukari said as she put her wand down after dropping another washtub on Tsukune.

"Hey pip squeak leave Tsukune alone before I have to hurt you!" Kurumu said as she helped Tsukune to his feet. He was rubbing his head while Moka was just too flattered to do anything. "I'm not talking to you moo cow! This is between me and manly man over there!" Yukari said crossing her arms and looking away from Kurumu.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Kurumu asked as she tried to go after Yukari, Tsukune was holding her back though. "listen, I'm not going to fight you, your just a little girl why would I fight you?" Tsukune asked. Yukari smiled, "I thought you might say that so I thought about it and made this just for you!" Yukari pulled a small ball out of the mysterious cape that she was wearing.

"whatever this ball touches it instantly makes golems out of whatever marital it touches, the golems will attack everyone and anything so if you don't want anybody to get attacked you will fight me!" Yukari knew she had Tsukune now there was no way he would say no to that. "haha, that's your plan? Pshhh I thought you were supposed to be smart wont that mean they will attack you too?" Kurumu said laughing.

Yukari didn't think about that, it was true if she did use the ball the golems would attack her as well so why would Tsukune have to fight her now? Yukari didn't know it but she was slowly letting the ball roll off of her hand...

A/N: alright, pshh only seven more stories to go, hope you guys like this story and where its going so far. Yukari will definitely play a major part in the story, she is basically the person who figures out what is wrong with Tsukune. I will be updating Superhero Aono, The Right Flavor, and The Strong Will Survive but I'm not sure if those stories will be continued yet I haven't really felt like writing them so the chapters might be shorter then the other ones. Anyways I hope you guys like it and continue to read on!


	11. Hokuto reveals himself

Reckless fun ch 10

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my other stories I was just caught up in one of my other stories, besides that California heat sucks ass! Anyway since this is my longest story so far I will do this one then, to fight with pride and so on and so forth! So I hope you guys like it!

Yukari watched with wide eyes as the magical ball she once held in her hand fell. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu all watched as it fell as well, they had anticipated this though, however the ball was closer to Yukari then anyone. Other students who had been around were now backing away, they were afraid that the monsters would also attack them.

The magic ball hit the ground and instantly faded into it, the sight was like a drop of water falling into a cup. The waves it created surrounded Tsukune and the other girls, when the waves stopped everything was calm. "That's it? Haha looks like your not as smart as ev- Kurumu was cut off when her leg was grabbed by a long piece of the dirt and mud that was under her foot.

Hands and arms that looked exactly like the one that grabbed Kurumu began to rip throw the ground all around Tsukune and his gang. People from the sides watched in fear, they were afraid that they would see someone get killed right in front of them. One person in the crowed however watched with a smile on his face. His glasses glistened in the sunlight as he smiled devilishly, "Tsukune help!" Moka yelled as one of the golems also grabbed her leg.

Some of the golems had fully escaped from the ground, they were not full size golems which would stand up taller then Tsukune by about two sizes. They are about the same size as Tsukune and made out of dirt and rocks. Kurumu extended her fingernails and cut the hand off of Moka's leg, "We need to get out of here!" Kurumu said as she grabbed Moka by her arm and began to fly away. Before they could get high enough away one of the golems had shot some of its body at Kurumu knocking her out of the sky and falling on the ground.

"Get away from me!" Yukari yelled as she waved her magic wand dropping golden washtubs on three golems that were approaching her. Tsukune was busy with his own golems as one after another attacked him, Tsukune hit one of the golems in the face and knocked it on the ground. Kurumu and Moka were both hurt from the fall and were still laying on the ground. As golems approached them Kurumu stood up trying to protect Moka.

Before they had reached Kurumu and Moka ice shards had hit all of them in the head and made them fall to the ground. "What are you guys doing?" Mizore asked as she made her way down from a nearby tree. More and more golems surrounded Yukari and she was beginning to worry, she was so scared that she couldn't even wave her wand.

The golems had surrounded her finally and she ducked down putting her hands over her head, Yukari waited for it but the hits never came. Tsukune was covering Yukari with his body, punch after punch was blocked by Tsukune's body. "Why are you protecting me?" Yukari asked with tears in her eyes. "Its because of Moka..." Tsukune said as a golem hit him in his ribs. "When I first met her I didn't help her, she got into trouble because of me and I promised I would never let her be alone again." Tsukune smiled as he got beat up more.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Yukari said crying and looking into Tsukune's eyes, he closed his eyes and began to crush his teeth together as he revived more of a beating. Tsukune opened his eyes and lifted his arms up in the air throwing the golems in the air and away from Yukari.

She stared at Tsukune, he looked nothing like himself, his body looked like it destroyed. The way he looked was different as well, he didn't look like the caring Tsukune he used to be he looked evil. "Tsukune are you alright?" Moka asked as she ran over to him.

Yukari watched as Tsukune's body changed from the scary form she had just saw, to the kind and confused Tsukune that was exhausted. "Ha, don't worry about me are you guys okay?" Tsukune asked, his body was exhausted and it was ready to pass out. It seems he had used his vampire power again. "Are you sure your alright?" Kurumu asked looking closer at Tsukune.

Tsukune's eyes widened and blood shot from his mouth, something had happened to him. His eyes were now closed as he fell backwards to the ground. "TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled as she ran over to his side. Yukari was confused, he hadn't gotten beat up that bad did he? The man that was watching from a distance had an even larger smile on his face as he looked at the sight of Tsukune laying almost lifeless

XXXXXXXX

"And that's what the nurse said, Tsukune's body Is done now if he uses that power one more time then he will surely die." Moka had tears in her eyes, she was explaining to Yukari and Mizore that Tsukune was human who met her at middle school, she also explained how he had gotten the two vampires bloods. Kurumu had already had this talk with Moka, it wasn't as shocking to her that Tsukune was human, she was just glad that she was told about it.

The nurse had told Moka this time that Tsukune cant use his power anymore his body just cant take any more of the blood destroying his body. "So this is all my fault.." Yukari said as she looked to the floor of the nurses office. They had taken Tsukune there after the fight and had all stayed with him, tears fell from Yukari's eyes. Moka put her hand on Yukari's shoulder, "Listen if this is anyone's fault its mine, I should have never given Tsukune my blood." Moka said smiling at Yukari.

"Fine then we won't let Tsukune use his power anymore." Mizore said as she looked at the passed out Tsukune who was laying in the bed they all sat around. "If that's whats killing him then we have to stop him from using his power." Mizore said it and looked at the other girls who were sitting in the room with him.

"Well would you look at that?" Someone standing behind the girls said as he walked closer to Tsukune's bedside. "That position looks kind of familiar." Moka knew the sound of that voice, she had heard it before and it wasn't friendly. "Well hello there Moka, long time no see." Moka was staring eye to eye with Hokuto, the kid with glasses from middle school. He had grown up and was actually pretty tall.

Kurumu and the other girls just sat and watched the two talk, "Are you the one doing this to Tsukune?" Moka asked as her hands began to shake. "I thought you were the one who never wanted to fight?" Moka yelled as tears ran down her cheeks. "Of course I didn't want to, but when your boyfriend over there nearly killed me I decided to change my mind." Hokuto smiled as he turned his head slightly and looked at Mizore.

"You know I thought you would stall him longer.." Mizore looked at Hokuto and began to turn her hand into an ice claw. "How did you find out about this place?" Moka asked, she was afraid that maybe Hokuto was her to kill Tsukune. She was still sealed and she didn't know how strong this kid was.

"Well after about a week in the hospital, something happened and I was brought out of my coma, the person stand ind above me told me that I should have my revenge on the human who had done such terrible things to me and my friends... so he directed me to where Tsukune is." Hokuto raised his and and brought it down at Moka.

When Hokuto's hand hit Moka, she flew back and hit Tsukune's bed. All of the girls stood up and readied there attacks. Mizore jumped at Hokuto and used her razor sharp ice to attack him, before Mizore hit Hokuto he had transformed into his true form. He had large sharp metal blades growing out of where his fingers used to be. Hokuto blocked Mizore's attacks and slashed her chest sending her across the room hitting Kurumu.

"Now I will make sure you stay alive long enough for him to watch you die." Hokuto said as he walked closer to Moka. Hokuto pulled his long blade back and let it fly forward into Moka's arm, "Now, you tell Tsukune if he wants his precious girlfriend back to meet me in the place it all started." Hokuto said as he disappeared with Moka as his hostage.

Yukari was left trying to help Mizore and Kurumu up to their feet, "Come on get up!" Yukari yelled as she pulled on Mizore's leg. "Ugh.. what happened?" Kurumu said as she pushed Mizore off of her. "That man took Moka!" Yukari yelled helping Kurumu up. "Someone took Moka?" Tsukune asked sliding his feet out of the nurses bed.

A/N: Hey guys yeah I know its a short chapter, but its all I could write of this story, next chapter will be extra long because next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. I had planned it to go on longer but it didn't go that way... Tsukune will die if he uses his powers now, his body will give in on itself and now Moka has been taken away by Hokuto. How will Tsukune save her? The last chapter will be put up on friday, I don't know where you guys live but its Sunday right now. Hope you guys liked it.


	12. last day alive

Reckless Fun ch 11

A/N: you know I'm actually sad to see this story go but hey, if you look on the bright side of things I will defiantly write more stories! To the 28,000 people who have read this story thanks for reading and I appreciate you guys, besides that is a crazy amount of people who read this story by the way. I never imagined I would get even a hundred view, so from the bottom of my heart thank you guys. Some might not like this ending but I had it planned from the beginning of the story so as always I hope you guys like it!

Tsukune was sitting outside of the nurses building, Kurumu and the girls had explained to him what Moka had explained to them. He was sitting on the concrete steps that lead up to the door of the office and was staring at the sun. "Tsukune are you okay?" Yukari said as she peeked her head out of the nurses office to see if he was still sitting there.

"You know, I came to this school not knowing anything about what life would be like for me." As Tsukune talked without looking back at Yukari, she had walked out of the office and sat down next to Tsukune. "But Moka said I would be fine as long as I never left her side, and I have to save her, even if it kills me." Tsukune's words were cold and unjust.

Yukari felt a little angry that Tsukune was being so selfish, "Are you stupid?" Yukari shouted, "I may not have been with you long, and I might be the one who caused your condition to get worse but.." Tsukune looked over at the little girl who now had tears in her eyes. "I do know that you have to many people counting on you, if anything your not allowed to die!" Yukari yelled, Tsukune just sat there silently watching this little witch cry her eyes out.

Tsukune put his hand on Yukari's cheek and wiped a tear that was streaming down to her chin. "Don't worry about me, I don't plan on dying, who would watch after you girls?" Tsukune said with a weak smile. "Hey, are you ready Tsukune?" Kurumu had walked out of the nurses office and standing next to her was Mizore. They were all there to support Tsukune, even though they wanted nothing more then to get Moka out of the picture, yet they were there for her.

"Actually, I'm going to need to do this one on my own..." Tsukune said as he looked at the three girls, "What? Don't think your going to got save the day all by yourself!" Kurumu said walking up to Tsukune, "Listen, the place I have to go is in the human world, if something happens I can't have people figuring out about you girls." Tsukune said trying to get the determined girls to stay.

"You can't get rid of me that easily... Tsukune." Tsukune could feel a could hand on his shoulder, Mizore had gotten behind him without him knowing and freaked him out. "Alright, I guess if we can make it there it will be a miracle either way." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yay!" Yukari said as she jumped in the air.

XXXXXXXX

'Wake up, you need to wake up things are bad!' inner Moka said trying to wake outer Moka up, "Where am I?" Moka asked, she had passed out after Hokuto had stabbed her in the shoulder with his strange sharp claw like fingers. "So your awake, I guess you really are a vampire, huh?" Hokuto, was sitting on a desk and cleaning his glasses. "I'm just playing with you, of course I know your a vampire, but these kids didn't." Hokuto said putting his glasses back on his face and pointing at the class full of little children that were sitting in the corner of the classroom Moka was in.

They were frightened little children who were no older then Tsukune and Moka when they first met, "You see, I figured your boyfriend can handle me if he becomes all juiced out on your blood, but then again he wouldn't be able to control who his target is now would he?" Hokuto said smiling at Moka, she was restrained by metal strips that were bolted into the wall holding her wrists tight against it.

'If Tsukune comes for us we need to get him to remove the seal, if he doesn't he is going to die.' inner Moka said through the rosary. Moka tried to break free from the metal strips but it was no use, she couldn't fight it. "TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled, she had nothing else she could do but worry about what would come next, the mission seemed almost impossible. Hokuto was just too smart and strong for Tsukune to handle.

"Alright listen up in there, we want you to release the hostages, whatever you want just name it!" The voice was coming from outside. It seemed that Hokuto had attracted the attention of the police, "Bring me Tsukune Aono and I will release everyone!" Hokuto yelled as loud as he could scaring everyone. One of the little girls that was cowering in the corner had ran for it, before she could get past Moka a large metal spike rushed through her leg.

The little girl fell on the ground and her leg bleed, "You have an Hour before I start killing little kids!" Hokuto yelled as he picked the little girl up, he walked back over to the others and put the girl on the floor. "Now you stay put okay?" Hokuto said nicely yet still terrifying.

XXXXXXXX

"So kid, where are you headed again?" Smoke rose to the top of the bus, the man driving the bus just as mysterious as ever. "Keep going straight, our school isn't much farther.." The man driving the bus was gracious enough to take them back to the human world, actually they didn't really know another way. "So, Whats the plan Tsukune?" Kurumu said as she sat closer to Tsukune with an energetic look on her face. "ha, what plan?" Tsukune replied smiling at her.

Kurumu just looked down to the floor of the bus, "Were doomed.." Kurumu said, Yukari didn't think of the bad things though. "I have a plan!" Yukari yelled getting the others attention. "Well, If Tsukune uses his powers he will die right?" Yukari asked, Mizore and Kurumu were sitting on both of Tsukune's sides. They both nodded their heads yes to Yukari's question, "Then lets not let Tsukune use his powers its bullet proof!" Yukari yelled standing up in the middle of the bus.

The bus suddenly stopped and Yukari was flung forward into Tsukune's lap. "So, is that your school?" the bus driver asked looking back at Tsukune and the girls. The middle school that Tsukune had met Moka at was now surrounded by a ton of police and S.W.A.T members. Tsukune stood up and walked to the front of the bus to see what was happening, there was a team of police entering the building behind one single man walking into the building.

XXXXXXXX

"Alright listen up in there, we are sending Tsukune Aono into the building, after he meets you half way then release the hostages!" The chief of the police shouted into a large microphone. Hokuto smiled as he walked into the hallway where he was to meet Tsukune. "Alright I'm here!" Hokuto's smile was gone. He was staring eye to eye with a man dressed to look like Tsukune. "NOW!" the Tsukune impersonator yelled. Behind him about ten men stood behind him with their guns all pointed at Hokuto.

"Now release the hostages or we will shoot!" the impersonator said pulling a gun out of his back pocket, Hokuto had not been amused by this at all. He transformed into his true self and his long spear like fingers were extended, it scared the men and they began to shoot. Hokuto used his hands to block the bullets, when the sound of clicking empty guns filled the school hall, it was Hokuto's turn.

He dashed forward and began to rip apart the men, one after another he painted the walls of the school red with their blood. When the ten men were dead Hokuto stood their with blood dripping from his mutated fingers, the only one left was the one man dressed up like Tsukune. "Hokuto!" the sound came ringing in his ears. It was the real Tsukune he would know his voice over everyone else.

"Whoever is left alive let them go and I will come in!" Hokuto looked at the shacking human, his fingers became normal again and he began to escort the Tsukune look alike out of the building. The Tsukune look alike almost pissed his pants as he ran out of the door running past the real Tsukune who was now walking into the building. Hokuto held the door open for Tsukune and when he entered he shut it.

The two were both silent as they walked to the room where Moka and the students were, Hokuto was covered in blood and took his glasses off to clean them once more. "I'm actually glad that you came, I was going to have to kill Moka soon if you didn't come." Hokuto said as he walked with Tsukune calmly into the room where Moka and the students were. Right when he entered the room the first thing he went for was Moka's rosary.

"What do you thing your doing?" Hokuto asked as he backhanded Tsukune, Tsukune hit the wall opposite of Moka and laid there on the ground. "Tsukune!" Moka yelled struggling to get out of the metal strips that were holding her. "don't worry about me!" the sound made Hokuto's eyes widen, it was impossible. It was the sound of Kurumu's voice, she had tricked him.

She used her succubus powers and made her appeasing look like that of Tsukune, Hokuto looked back at Moka. The real Tsukune had his hand on Moka's rosary and had pulled it off, Tsukune looked up at Hokuto and in an instant Tsukune body was pinned against the was by Hokuto's sharp metal fingers. One of the fingers was in Tsukune's shoulder and the other one was in the side of Tsukune's ribs. "DIE!" Hokuto yelled pushing his fingers into Tsukune even more.

Before Hokuto could get any further inner Moka had kicked him in his chest sending Hokuto out of the building and flying through a couple walls. Tsukune fell on his butt, he had his hand on his ribs and was smiling as inner Moka walked up to Tsukune, "No, Tsukune... why did you come?" Inner Moka asked as she knelt down and put her hand over Tsukune's holding the blood in. "Ha.. I guess I really missed you!" Tsukune said as he smiled at Moka with blood dripping from his mouth.

"YOU THINK IM DONE!" Hokuto yelled as he ran from the hole in the wall he made and stuck at Moka, his fingers were blocked by an ice wall that rose from the ground. "If you want to get to her you have to get through us first!" Mizore said as she pointed her ice claw at Hokuto. Standing next to Mizore was both Yukari and Kurumu who all stood in Hokuto's way.

"You need to just set back and let my blood heal you, if you try to do anything now you will di- inner Moka couldn't finish her sentence. Tsukune had interlocked his fingers with Moka's, tears rolled down Tsukune's face, he would die for Moka in an instant if she asked for it, he wouldn't even hesitate. But if she asked him to live for her, why was it so hard to not listen?

Tsukune put his hand on the ground and began to lift himself up, inner Moka stood up and leaned Tsukune on her shoulder. "Hokuto!" Tsukune yelled, Hokuto had just broken one of Mizore's ice barriers and was going after Kurumu when he stopped and looked at Tsukune. "Stop this... You can still come back from this!" Tsukune yelled, "HAHA, Thank you Tsukune, even in the end your still trying to make everyone your friend!" Hokuto's last words were shouted as he ran at Moka who was holding Tsukune up.

On his way to the two Mizore had managed to stick her ice shards into his side, Kurumu had stabbed his side with her long claw like fingernails and he was mortally wounded. His metal fingers were still going as he body failed him, his fingers were within a foot of Moka, she wouldn't be able to dodge them with Tsukune leaning on her.

Tsukune pushed Moka out of the way standing in as a substitute for her. Hokuto's metal blades were dug deep into Tsukune body. The two of them fell to the ground together, Tsukune was flung back and Hokuto's metal blades were pulled from Tsukune's body. "NOOO..." inner Moka yelled as she crawled over to Tsukune's body. When she reached him she could see the pain he was in, "Tsukune..." inner Moka said as she held Tsukune's face in her hand. "Why... Why did you save me?" Moka asked putting her forehead to his.

"Because... I... didn't want... to lose my friend." Tsukune said as he began to close his eyes. The room was silent, the only sound was the sound of inner Moka's crying.

XXXXXXXX

Inner Moka was standing over a grave, the stone was made out of marble, it was a peaceful place to rest. "He finally gets his peace.." Tsukune said standing next to inner Moka looking down at the gravestone. Tsukune had died, but once his human body had died, the vampire blood kicked in starting it back up. The gravestone said, Hokuto, beloved friend. Inner Moka stood up and looked at Tsukune, "This is just the beginning of people trying to kill you.." inner Moka said crossing her arms and looking at Tsukune.

He pulled out Moka's rosary and held it close to her, "I'll trade you for a kiss." Tsukune said, inner Moka blushed and let out a little smile as she leaned in and kissed Tsukune's lips, as the kiss lasted longer her hair began to revert back to pink.

THE END.

A/N: AHHH you bastard, I thought Tsukune died! Hey, can you blame me I love romance stories and happy endings! Anyway that is the end of the two part installment of 'Everyone Deserves a Friend' before anyone asks... no there will be no more sequels. And yes maybe I did upload this a little earlier then I said but I surprised you didn't I? Haha, well I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
